new_gtafandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons in Grand theft auto 3
The selection of weapons provided in Grand Theft Auto III consists of firearms and explosives, with the addition of two forms of mêlée attacks (hand-to-hand combat and baseball bat). The weapons themselves are largely similar to the selection of weapons from Grand Theft Auto 1 and Grand Theft Auto 2, such as the pistol, the machine gun (which has been expanded to include a Micro Uzi submachine gun, an AK-47 assault rifle and an M16 assault rifle in GTA III), the rocket launcher and the flamethrower from GTA 1, and the shotgun and thrown weapons (Molotov cocktails and grenades) from GTA 2. The weapons weren't categorized, so a player could have all weapons at the same time, meaning that the weapon selection system in GTA III, and in most other Grand Theft Auto games, involves hammerspace. The porting of GTA III into a three dimensional environment also allowed for the inclusion of the sniper rifle and first-person aiming using the assault rifle and rocket launcher. In addition, it becomes possible in the game to perform drive-by shooting using the Uzi. The inclusion of magazine-based weapons also introduces the need to reload weapons after a magazine of ammunition is depleted. Additionally, wielding certain weapons would now restrict movement of the player. Weapons may be purchased from local firearms dealers and businesses, retrieved for free from certain dead gang members, mission-specific characters and law enforcers, or picked up in certain spots in the city. The console versions of the game allowed the player to auto-aim with the push of a button, holding human targets at gun point using most firearms, with the exception of first person aiming for the sniper rifle, M16 and rocket launcher, which are controlled by the analog stick as the player presses the same auto aim button. With the release of the PC version, a different control method was adopted; free aiming with the mouse. Because the PC version allows the player to aim targets with a mouse, the auto-aim system was removed. This control difference, named 'Standard' controls, is also seen in the console and PC ports of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ''and ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. In addition to Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories using the option of being able to switch back and forth from auto-aim to free aiming by simultaneously holding the auto aim button and pushing in the analog stick. The player can change to the control format of the PlayStation 2 in the control options by setting the option to Classic. This can be useful for experienced PS2 players who have a PS2 (or clone) controller hooked up, and also to exploit the fast shotgun bug in GTA III. weapons fist Baseball Bat Colt M1911A1 uzi Remington 870 Police Magnum Ak-47 M16 Sniper Rifle M72 LAW Flamethrower Molotov Cocktail Grenade Detonator UPDATE WEAPONS COMING TO GTA 3 Cane colt anaconda stubby shotgun Spas 12 Franchi SPAS-15 MP5A3 Silenced M10 G36C psg-1 M249 beta weapons Land Mine Nightstick Wrench